Hoopa
is one of the mascot for Friendship Partners Pretty Cure. ''He is a Mischief Mythical Pokémon-like fairy from Equestria who once saved the Dahara City from his shadow, Hoopa Unbound. He ends his sentences with "~hoopa", which is omitted from the English dub. Personality Hoopa is a very simple-minded, innocent Pokémon who loves to pull pranks on unsuspecting people. He would use his ability to summon everything and anything for his own amusement. Despite his playful and mischievous nature, Hoopa has a good heart and is capable of protecting his friends when the time is needed. Hoopa also loves donuts, not only for their delicious taste, but also for their shape. On the other side, Hoopa's Unbound Forme started out as a little arrogant, but deep down decent Pokémon, offering the people of Dahara City loads of gold and wishes in return for food and a place to live in. However, when he started to battle other Pokémon for people's amusement, he soon got carried away and started to summon even Legendary Pokémon to prove its superiority, causing massive destruction in the process. A hundred years later, his Unbound Forme's anger of being imprisoned inside the Prison Bottle for all these years resulted it going in a rampage, attempting to take over his body and wipe out his personality from existence. Eventually, the darkness within it was driven away, allowing Hoopa to utilize its Unbound Forme without losing control. However, Hoopa likes to be unpredictable, often asking, "Were you surprised?" and referring to himself in third person. When using the rings to summon something he occasionally uses the catchphrase , derived from the phrase "Alley-oop". He also refers to its summoning as "ringing". Appearance Hoopa Confined is a light purple Pokémon with a vaguely humanoid appearance. He has green eyes with yellow sclerae, a yellow ring marking on his forehead, a small, pink dot under each eye, and dark pink hair tied into a short ponytail. On either side of his head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. His body has a dark pink, V-shaped marking on the chest and a small, golden spike on each shoulder. His arms are not attached to his body and instead float next to him; each arm has a small golden spike similar to those on his shoulders. He has mitten-like hands and dark pink rings around each wrist. In place of legs, he has a wispy tail. Hoopa has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of his horns. Hoopa Unbound is a large, bipedal Pokémon with six arms. He is mostly light blue with purple fur and hair. The ponytail on his head is larger and bushier and held in place by two golden rings. His hair now covers his chin, where he forms a pointed beard, and the back of his neck. The horns are less curved and have spiky purple hair around the bases. There are three gold rings on each horn: two around the base and one around the middle. He has yellow eyes white sclerae, a pointed, dark gray nose, a small hole inside of the ring-marking on its forehead, and prominent fangs in the back of its lower jaw. Similar to Hoopa Confined, his arms are disconnected and float next to his body. Instead of a small, gold spike the arms now have large, dark gray spikes and appear from holes along the sides of his body. Each arm has three fingers with dark gray claws, a gold ring around the wrist, and a gold ring around the base. Several tufts of purple fur surround its torso and a gold ring encircles a hole in the center of his chest. Another large gold ring encircles his waist and there are small tufts of fur poking out from underneath him. There is a purple stripe that widens at the knee down each leg and two gold rings around each ankle. The tips of his feet are gold and curl upward. Role in the series Pre-Series Fall into the Earth and meets Hoshizora Riri first time Living with Riri Powers and Abilities Hoopa has his abilities that he can use. Such as using rings. His rings on Hoopa's body can warp space and allow he transport items by passing them through his hoop. Hoopa can create shield to protect his friends from enemies by shouting "Alley-oop!", a ring like shield will be appear. Such as Shadowkons. In episode 25, it was revealed Hoopa has his two movesets like the other Pokémon can do, the moves are known is Psychic and Hyperspace Hole. As of episode 34, he has the ability to transform into Hoopa's Unbound forme without the Prison Bottle, it was reused in any movies such as the main series movie and the Pretty Cure All Stars Movies. Relationships Etymology Hoopa is derived from ''hoop. It may also be derived from hoopla (something loud, attention-grabbing, and possibly misleading). Trivia * Hoopa is the first mascots to a Pokémon-like fairy. * According to this Pokémon with movie director venjix5, most of the staff of ''Friendship Partners Pretty Cure ''originally thought of Hoopa is genderless. He became a boy through the development of the series and the characters - as a fact file states, they even wanted to include a line about Hoopa saying that he is "a boy, hoopa!", but did not get the chance to. * Hoopa is the third mascot that can create shields, the first is Potpourri, second is Ribbon. * * Gallery References Category:Mascots Category:Male Characters